


Fanarts!

by QueenMushroom5



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Violence, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, Violence, estoy asustada de mi misma
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMushroom5/pseuds/QueenMushroom5
Summary: Se trata solo de fanarts y dibujos aleatorios de Hazbin Hotel. Me agradan muchas parejas así que habrá un poco de todo.incluire Fanarts de algunos Fanficiton que me agraden, con su respectivo permiso claro :).This is just random Hazbin Hotel fanarts and drawings. I like many couples so there will be a bit of everything.I will include Fanarts of some Fanficiton that I like, with their respective clear permission :)....
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Arackniss/Husk/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel), Blitzo & Stolas Goetia
Comments: 27
Kudos: 74





	1. Valentino/Alastor

Puede verlo en mi twitter [aquí.](https://twitter.com/AoiMush/status/1362451443786121216?s=20)


	2. Human! Stolas/Blitzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> la pareja del momento!

Pueden darle amor [aqui](https://twitter.com/AoiMush/status/1362903531565568004?s=20)


	3. RadioDemon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me gusta colorear, en un fastidio y tardo mas de lo que me gustaría :C

Puede darle amor [aquí](https://twitter.com/AoiMush/status/1364645151105114114?s=20)


	4. First fanartfic  "Double Crossed" de Artlesscommerce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I captured the moment well, it was something impulsive and fast (adrenaline from reading something so intense) Artlesscommerce I hope you like it C:
> 
> No se si capture bien el momento, fue algo impulsivo y rápido (adrenalina por leer algo tan intenso) Artlesscommerce espero que te agrade C:

Puede darle amor [aquí](https://twitter.com/AoiMush/status/1367521599805612032?s=20)


	5. Human!Alastor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es la versión que mas me ha gustado de Al.

Puede darle amor [aquí](https://twitter.com/AoiMush/status/1367933300917035011?s=20)


	6. "Double crossed" cap 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No hay nada que agregar, es una historia genial.

Puede darlo amor en Twitter [Aquí](https://twitter.com/AoiMush/status/1369365422810742792?s=20)


	7. Video Killed the Radio Star

Puede darle amor [aquí](https://twitter.com/AoiMush/status/1369703771819900932?s=20)


End file.
